The Scientific Method
by Aussie Zoom
Summary: The Scientific Method is a time-tested process, which has helped Mankind thrust itself into the stratosphere of scientific enlightenment. Can Makay use It On His Life?


The Scientific Method

The Scientific Method is a time-tested process, which has helped Mankind thrust itself into the stratosphere of scientific enlightenment. It refers to a body of techniques for investigating phenomena, acquiring new knowledge, and correcting and integrating previous knowledge. Its simplicity and universality makes it accessible and relevant to many fields, and it can be used to gain greater and deeper understanding in nearly every aspect of life-scientific and otherwise.

This was why Makay was pacing there where a lot of things to think of the kiss Shepard had given him the night before, that kiss that had him in a what was the word… darn it he had been like this all day the only word that came to mind is one Makay would never use "Tizzy". A "Tizzy" that was it could he possibly have feelings for Sheppard. He was after all his commander or could he just have Stockholm syndrome. There was only one way Makay could sort this out and he had the answer at his fingertips.

The Scientific Method

_**Step one:**__ Observation and description of a phenomenon..._

_**Observation:**__ Sheppard had feelings for him and he in turn actually wanted Sheppard's human interaction_

_**Step two:**__ Formulation of a hypothesis to explain the phenomenon.._

_**Hypothesis: **__Actually being gay and returning the love that no only Sheppard can provide as a friend but as a boyfriend._

_**Hypothesis: **__Stockholm syndrome brought on by spending to much time in the company of the commander. _

_**Step three:**__ Development of experiments designed to test the hypothesis_.

**Experiment: **_Actually talking with the commander and actually getting his side of the story and trying to date a women at the same time._

_**Step four:**__ Performance of experiments to test the hypothesis._

_That only left step 4 to be completed as Makay noted his observations down in his journal and made a promise to himself to make sure that Sheppard and or the women he dated did not know about his internal turmoil. _

_**Main control tower 3 days after the "kiss"**_

_As Makay walked into the control tower he made sure to look around for Sheppard as he had not seen the commander for 3 days after the "kiss". Standing in the control room looking at a display screen talking to Zelenka about something stupid no doubt. _

_As Rodney walked over and Sheppard saw him a smile that Rodney had never seen crept onto Sheppard's face, but no one that Makay had ever seen it looked pained and shy as if to say sorry can we talk. To further Makay's thinking Sheppard abruptly cut his babbling off mid-sentence. With "okay whatever" and walked over to Makay and quickly rushed the other man out the door to a quiet room where they could talk._

_**After Leaving the control tower**_

_Rodney was getting dizzy the amount of turns and the amount of walking he had to do to on an empty stomach to get where Sheppard wanted to go was almost a painful experience. But as they reached the end of the west pier Sheppard sat him down on a bench and began his talk without a moments hesitation.._

_"Makay I wanted to say that I don't apologize for what I did to you the other night but I wanted to know what your thoughts are?" Sheppard began_

_It was at this point that Makay realized how important this moment was for him. If he actually had this conversation he would have to admit a lot of things about himself that he'd always deemed himself too intellectually superior for. For instance, he could no longer pride himself on being above physical urge. More importantly, he would have to face the fact that not only was he weak enough to be afflicted with such basic urges, but that his preferences were extremely deviant from the norm-namely, that he was gay._

_Makay racked his brain to remember everything he knew about homosexuality-which was disastrously little. All he knew was that being a "fag" was a mortal sin that would send him straight to Hell (according to his childhood pastor). Makay shuttered at the thought._

He then remembered that many recent studies suggested that homosexuality was largely influenced by genetics. If he were gay, it would merely be another statistically significant trait for him to write about in his journals, thus setting himself even more apart from the rest of humanity.

Makay smiled at this revelation. The prospect of being even more special renewed Makay's excitement in the experiment. With renewed conviction, He Launched himself at Sheppard kissing him back to begin this awkward conversation

**(A/N: This Is actually a one shot but I don't know if I want to continue it if you do please review your reviews motivate me to update the stories when I get time)**

**Also Follow Mw On Twitter to get news on the latest story updates or delays **

** AusZoomFanfic**


End file.
